There to Catch You
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Reno convinces his girlfriend to do some trust exercises, much to her chagrin, but she realizes he will always be there to catch her no matter what. Fluffy oneshot! Renoxoc rated for some language and heated kisses.


There to Catch You

"No, Reno!" screamed the brunette girl that was sitting with the said red headed Turk in Healen. "I am not going to do that! No way in hell!" Her brown eyes cut into Reno's but it merely made him smile even more. He loved annoying her, especially when he got a kiss later.

"Aw, c'mon, babe," whined the red head, giving her a pouty look which looked convincing with the tearful blue eyes. "We need to practice our trust exercises. You know boss man wants us to perform out duties right. Since you're a Turk, you need to train too. What would the Director say if he were here?" He crossed his arms across his chest and gave the smaller woman a challenging look.

Athena scowled, looking incredibly adorable. "Well, he isn't here right now, Reno Sinclair," she hissed, crossing her arms in turn. "You can't make me do those exercises. How do I know you won't drop me?" The question was half-teasing but a serious glow entered Reno's blue eyes as he stood up and grabbed her hands so she could stand with him.

"Athena," he said huskily, pressing his forehead to hers, "don't think for a minute that I would drop you. I'd never let you fall—I'll always be there for you, you know that."

Reno's gentle hand came up and stroked the soft pale skin of her cheek, reveling in the beauty of her skin. Everyone in Edge would know that this cheeky Turk was the player of the century (not to mention he loved the attention) but when he began working with Athena he began to change his ways. Instead of having some one-night stand, Reno waited for the girl to realize his feelings. He made very obvious signals to her that he was in love but she didn't know the difference. He knew her backstory: When Athena was a young teenager, her parents fought constantly and to her that was what love was. After they finally divorced, Athena fled from her hometown, Gongaga, and migrated from one place to the next, which was how Reno and Rude first met her.

Reno remembered that day like the back of his hand. Athena was a young sixteen year old always on the move but she was so incredibly hungry, not having any money, so she stole some gil from Reno and Rude when they weren't looking and bolted. It took some time but the two Turks managed to catch up to her and got their money back. When Reno inquired her about why she took their money, she kicked him in the shin and ran off again. She had a good kick to her too like she was trained in martial arts—well, nowadays most kids had to be just in case the freaky monsters that roamed the world attacked.

Athena's body was like other women—pretty slender and small but it wasn't too "over-developed" like the 7th Heaven bartender. That suited Reno just fine though. Judging by the recon in her delicate drawer, Athena was about thirty four D but because of her slim physique it made her look like she was a smaller cup. She was more developed than Yuffie but not as developed as Tifa but that was just fine to Reno—as hot as those big bosomed girls were he only had eyes for Athena. Ever since the whole "meteor fall" thing Reno had reconsidered his taste in women and decided to go for women with a good personality rather than body.

Athena had a wacky personality: one minute she could be happy and the next she could be spitting venom. She was mostly cheerful and calm but when she really got mad she could get rather nasty. Since Reno was patient, he could take her mood swings but it only made him love her more. In the past he always dated women with irritating personalities—the annoying, clingy type—but Athena, like Elena, was the type that didn't give a fuck if her lover called or not (she mostly preferred to be left alone). Reno loved her for it.

"Come on, baby," said Reno in a pleading tone, holding her by the waist, relishing in how good the Turk uniform looked on her. "I won't stop pestering you until you do the exercise with me."

Athena rolled her pretty eyes, asking rhetorically, "Are you always this irritating? I wonder how Rude puts up with you when you're this annoying."

A mock hurt expression crossed Reno's fair features and he put a hand on his chest like he was insulted. "Aw, babe, you know you love me," he said teasingly, kissing her ear, knowing it was a sensitive spot. "Please, Thenie."

He gave her a puppy-dog look that she couldn't say no to and with a loud groan Athena crossed her arms again, saying, "Fine! I give up! You win, Reno. We'll do your damn exercises but you better catch me!" That sounded more like a threat than a statement but Reno pushed it out of his mind and focused on Athena.

Like they practiced before, Athena turned away from Reno and crossed her arms over her chest. With a huge inhale, Athena closed her eyes and let herself fall backwards, placing her trust in Reno to catch her. As expected, Reno caught her in a tight grip and drew her body close to his lanky, toned one. He loved holding his woman tight to him, in bed or anywhere, and mostly installed these exercises just as an excuse to hold her tight. Athena probably knew that but right now she was too busy getting lost in Reno's beautiful eyes.

"Reno…" she breathed as their faces got closer and finally met in an explosive kiss.

Like many of their kisses before, their lips moved with each other in a passionate, tender way that would look indecent to the public. In a frenzy, Athena ran her long, slim fingers through Reno's messy red hair and she greedily pulled his head closer to hers so they could deepen their kiss. Thank God no one was in the lodge at the moment because the patients would probably hear lips moving and some gasps and moans here and there. Little did anyone know that Athena was very vocal in bed but it only turned Reno on even more than before but right now they weren't in bed.

Athena broke off the scandalous kiss, trying to regain her ability to breathe, but Reno kept kissing her neck, shoulders, and…somewhere unmentionable and that made the breathing even more difficult than it needed to be. Why did he have to torture her so?

"Sinclair," she managed to gasp out once his lips stalled on her chest, "don't think I'm going to allow you to just have sex with me. We still have to run some errands for Rufus, remember?"

"Damn it," pouted Reno like a kid whose candy got taken away. "We'll pick this up later then, I suppose. Athena, you know no matter what I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, right?" His tone turned serious when he looked at the younger Turk.

"Of course, Reno," she said with a pretty smile. "You've proven that to me today. Now, let's go before Rufus gets grumpy."

The two lovers walked out the door, hand in hand, knowing a golden future lied ahead for the both of them—a future of love, joy, and peace that was long awaited for both of them.

_**A/N: I'm branching out a bit in the FF7 world but that doesn't mean I've given up on my Sephy story. I've been sick for the past few days and now that I'm in school again updating has been hard. When I get better fully, I'll find some free time and update ASAP. Oh, by the way, this is a fluffy oneshot that I don't intend to continue but still read and review! :)**_


End file.
